


Sangmin Notices

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Medical Return BL AU [5]
Category: Medical Return, 메디컬 환생, 메디컬 환생 | Medical Return (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Slight mention of Animal Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Kim Jinhyun hopes for the better while Lee Sangmin sees something he never expected to see.
Relationships: Lee Bumsoo/Kim Jinhyun, Lee Sangmin/Kim Jinhyun
Series: Medical Return BL AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538890
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Sangmin Notices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. 
> 
> I hope that you will like my writing even if it is a bit rough. That, and I do hope I was able to capture the mood right.

It’s been a couple of days and Kim Jinhyun was noticing how Lee Bumsoo had taken an interest in him. After all, the raven began appearing wherever he was in the hospital and that the man also kept inviting for him drinks.

That said, what Jinhyun couldn’t understand was why the older man wanted him. What happened that night was just a one-night stand between the two of them. It wasn’t like he agreed to be the raven’s lover or anything.

Sure, the ginger remembered that he suggested that he was fine being friends-with-benefits with Lee Bumsoo. But he assumed that the taller man asked him to be his lover out of a spur-of-the-moment thing. So, his own suggestion about being friends-with-benefits, he expected that it would easily be forgotten.

Yet, here he was now.

Having the doors opened for him by the older man and his seat pulled out for him whenever they’d end up meeting.

Seriously, Kim Jinhyuh was finding the raven to be problematic since even Lee Haemi was starting to notice. Heck, the blonde woman already even asked him on why was her older brother so kind to him.

That whole conversation at that time was really nerve wracking since it wasn’t like the red-head could tell Haemi that the reason why his older brother was so nice to him was because the man was basically courting him. Saying anything like that could make a lot of things complicated.

Moreover, Lee Bumsoo alone was very insistent and if Haemi found out…Jinhyun couldn’t really imagine what would happen to him.

 _“Hopefully, the older raven would soon get tired of me,”_ the redhead thought to cheer himself up and convinced himself that things would get better.

* * *

Lee Sangmin was pissed off again.

Kim Jinhyun defeated him again in the medical grade rankings fair-and-square while his sister, Haemi, was being a spoiled brat.

The blonde woman was really starting to get on his nerves even if she was his sister. That said, he had no choice but to help her get home (again) since if his elder brother found out, that man would do something despicable.

So, to cool off his own anger, Sangmin decided that he might as well drink out with a few people that he knew during his day-off. After all, there was said to be a new club that was getting popular for its ambiance and acceptance of any type preferences. However, before he could even call someone, he just saw his brother.

Lee Bumsoo was smirking as he was saying something to someone in a hoodie and not a few moments later Sangmin heard a familiar musical laugh.

That laughter...

Stopping in his tracks, the tall blonde hid and observed both his brother and the person the raven was with.

The way those two acted was so familiar and shockingly enough the raven seemed to be treating his companion so gently. The slightly shorter person wearing a black hoodie then revealed himself to have red short hair and shining ruby eyes. 

That person…

That person was none other than Kim Jinhyun.

His rival and the person he loved.

Jinhyun appeared to be laughing at what Sangmin’s elder brother said and what’s more is that the ginger even wrapped his own blue scarf around the raven. Then, at such a gesture, Bumsoo smiled and kissed the younger man.

“No…It can’t be.” The blonde murmured in denial at what he saw next.

Those ruby eyes momentarily widened in shock before closing and Jinhyun’s own arms held on the raven’s shoulders. Then, instead of what he expected of the smaller male being angry, the red head accepted the deep yet tender kiss before pulling away with an abashed blush and punching Bumsoo’s arm.

“Knock it off, Bumsoo! We’re out in public.” Jinhyun admonished as he turned to walk away with his ears red.

“C’mon. Look, I’m sorry. It’s just that you look so cute, Jinhyun.” The raven entreated as he took the red head’s hand and kissed it.

“You really…” The ruby eyed male then simply shook his head and pulled the other man with him to go someplace else.

Seeing such a thing happen in front of him made something inside Lee Sangmin crack.

Clutching his own chest, the tall blonde glared at the direction the two headed and decided that he should go back home first.

 _“How dare they?”_ Sangmin internally growled as he scowled the whole way back to his place.

_“To think that the two of them would be together…Lee Bumsoo always made himself look as if he was the perfect child. Yet look at what he was doing now?”_

_“What would our dear father say?”_ The blonde thought sarcastically.

_“My bastard of an elder brother is now in a relationship with Kim Jinhyun of all people…To think….”_

Clenching his fist, Sangmin then stared at the dog that approached him and wrapped his hands around its neck.

“He lied. Kim Jinhyun lied to me!” The blonde roared as now he strangled the dog that whined to be set free.

“He said that we couldn’t happen since it was wrong and no more than a mistake. He said that we were mistake. But now…He’s going out with Bumsoo!?”

“He’s going out with my brother of all people!?”

“Wasn’t I good enough!? Could I never be good enough!?”

Looking down at the now lifeless body in his hands, Sangmin threw away the dog’s corpse and a crazed look suddenly appeared on the blonde’s scarlet eyes as if he found himself enlightenment.

“As long as my elder brother is alive nothing will change. Bumsoo would always be the one that father and the rest will praise. And Jinhyun…Jinhyun would only love him as long my brother is alive.

As long Lee Bumsoo is alive nothing would ever really come in my way.”

The blonde then recalled what he asked his elder brother a few months ago. It was about the increase of Calcium in the blood stream could be lethal.

A plan was then beginning to form on the scarlet eyed man’s head as he raged, “I’ll show them. I’ll show them that they made a mistake for treating me this way. I’ll kill Bumsoo first and, once that bastard’s gone, I’ll make Jinhyun suffer.

I’ll make Jinhyun regret for choosing my brother and not me.”

Sangmin then smiled darkly as he stared at the red head’s picture in his room as he continued in white hot anger, “I’ll slowly make him suffer. Bit by slow bit, I’ll take away all that’s precious to him and when he has nothing left…

I’ll make him realize that not choosing me was the wrong choice.

I’ll make him realize that, as long he doesn't belong to me, he’ll always suffer and no matter what he’ll do nothing will change. Then that way, Kim Jinhyun would have no other choice but to be mine.”

Scenarios then soon began to play in Sangmin’s head as he swore in deranged excitement, “Once that happens, Jinhyun would finally be mine and we could be together again. We will always be together.

And nothing.

Nothing would be able to tear us apart by that time since no one else would be able to stop me.”

With that as the end of his thoughts, Lee Sangmin grinned manically and began the first few stages of his plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone.
> 
> How was it? Was it bad?
> 
> Gosh...Somehow, Sangmin turned out to be a real little psycho in this one and it could be considered as a prelude to chapter 38 of the Manhwa. LOL
> 
> Anyway, I kind of pity the dog that Sangmin had to end in this chapter. But yeah, Sangmin is now going on the dark path and he's now definitely raising some death flags for Bumsoo and the rest of his family.


End file.
